The Survivor's Lagniappe
by Defying Karma
Summary: After a desperate try for power from a rising Dark Lord, magic is gone, leaving only a few shunned believers. So when an ordinary boy discovers he's one of the rare few left with magic, it's only logical that he's among the precious few to bring it back.


**Hi, I'm Def. This is my first ever Harry Potter fic, and go figure, it's not about Harry Potter. Well, it is. They are DEFINITELY GOING TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE. All the canon characters, like Ron and Harry and Hermione and George. Yes, the Battle of Hogwarts happened. These are my own characters, yes, but the others will make an appearance. **

**Um, more about the plot will be revealed in later chapters. But yes, as a whole, magic's been pretty much dispelled throughout the world, because of something that WILL be revealed. Levrasango is kind of the Voldemort of this time, if that makes any sense. I know the name isn't as scary, but I kind of made it up myself and I tried. I'm only thirteen, so calm down. **

**If you like it, please please review and don't just favorite or alert. I mean, those are great and all, but I'd much rather like a review. :D**

**I may or may not include canon couples (Because I'm a shameless Hermione/George shipper. Very much so, yes.) But I think if I were to include the couples then the kids are definitely going to make an appearance. I'm almost positive the kids'll make an appearance. Enjoy, I guess, because that's really all I have to say. Keep in mind, it IS my first Harry Potter fic, (But not my first fic ever. I've got another account called Blue Truth, I write Percy Jackson on that one.), and this first chapter is somewhat like the first chapter in the Sorcerer's Stone (Or Philosopher's Stone, if you prefer :) Yes, I'm American, in case you couldn't tell.) But otherwise, I don't expect this to share much similarities with the original series besides the fact that there is a Dark Lord rising (Although I'm guessing I'm not going to make him much similar to Voldemort at all.), there is another Boy Who Lived, and this chapter is like the scene with McGonagall and Dumbledore. Okay, now that I say that, it seems like a lot of similarities. But I swear that I'm not just going to rewrite the series with my own characters. I fully expect this to be different. (Because seriously, if you could get in trouble for plagiarizing a summary, then I think J.K. Rowling should've been. Have you ever read the summary of 'The House With a Clock In Its Walls'? Well then, if you haven't, go ahead and read the summary of that and compare it to Harry Potter before yelling at me.) **

**Wow, this A/N is long. Well, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>On the second of May, at approximately nine-forty two at night, a most extraordinary thing occurred that was only known to half of the world. The rest of the world was sound asleep in their beds. And because of this spectacular occurrence, they would never wake up.<p>

In the town of Cataway, which happens to be the setting of the start of our story, two people were walking along a stone road. A worried expression was etched on the man's face as they walked along a hedge of roses. The moon shone high above them, its bright light twinkling down upon them. The man's bright purple hair glittered under the starlight while the man gazed at his companion reproachfully.

"Imogen, are you sure that, of all people, _he _was the best candidate?" The man questioned, almost pleadingly, as their speed increased.

"Quite positive," The woman- Imogen- smiled gently down at him, not pausing in her brisk pace.

"I'm not trying to be rude- ah," The man- Luric- had tripped over a protruding root, and had stumbled, managing only by chance to not fall into a hedge of prickly flowers. "Micah is not what you would call, er, _responsible." _

"Sometimes responsibility must be waved in the effort of safety," Imogen replied. Her bright eyes seemed to glow under the soft light of the night. She was old, nearing the end of her first century, but age didn't seem to slow her down. Quite the opposite; everything about her was the same as it was fifty years ago except the color of her hair and the amount of wrinkles on her skin. "Luric, I am sure you of all people understand that?"

The man flushed scarlet under Imogen's gentle smile. "Imogen- Of course, but with a boy so incredibly important, shouldn't it be more of a matter of responsibility? If he does not arrive within the hour-"

"Then I'll send George after him," Imogen chuckled. "Though I daresay he'll be much better."

"At least George never set the sky on fire," Luric mumbled under his breath.

"But he _has _done many a thing that would make even _you _balk, Luric." Imogen stopped suddenly, as the path turned from stone to concrete. She gazed at the sky; the starlight washing over her aged face, making her look half a century younger.

"Will he be okay?"

Imogen hesitated for a moment before answering. "I sincerely hope so. At the moment, he's our only hope."

"Our only hope?" Luric cocked an eyebrow. "But surely-?"

"It seems that it is, though."

"B-but- he _can't _be! He's hardly a boy-"

"Sometimes the youth see more clearly than those who have seen much," Imogen turned away from the starlight and turned to look at Luric. "And, unfortunately, that leads me to believe that he is, in fact, the one to save us."

"But-"

"I assure you, Luric, that it will be okay. Micah is just as reliable as any other-"

"We can't have 'just any other'!" Luric hissed. "What if f this boy- if he really is as important as you say- be harmed? Do you have any idea how many people are going to be after him? For all we know- they could be waiting this very moment, waiting to strike and kill this boy!"

"I happen to have a _very _good idea on how many want him dead," Imogen said firmly. "I know that there _are _people who wish his death! Though, I believe he'll arrive safely."

"Why would you assume that?" Luric accused venomously. "If the boy dies, which he very well may, it will be on your shoulders! You _know _the ministry is searching for a way to arrest you."

"I do not think they will harm the boy," Imogen insisted. "They want the glory, Luric. They have no interest in getting rid of the boy swiftly and without the uproar it will cause. They want, perhaps _need _or _thrive _on the glory. It is what keeps them going."

"How do you know?" Luric fumed. "Maybe they will have changed. After thirteen years of planning, I would assume something as petty as _glory _would be pushed aside for him?"

"They do not think glory is petty. In fact, quite the opposite. Their main weapon is fear. Without it, the main defense is gone. If they were to kill him, preferably as publicly and brutally as possible, I think, the amount of terror would be unimaginable! People would be scared to leave their houses, to talk to people. They would go slowly insane with horror, which therefore allows them an easy takeover."

"Yes, but you and I both know Micah would sacrifice the boy in an instant to save his own skin-"

"So now it is back at Micah?" Imogen cocked an eyebrow and looked down at the purple-haired man. "I thought we were discussing Levrasango's tactics."

Luric stuttered and blushed even redder. "I- That is hardly the point!"

"Do you remember Voldemort?" Imogen asked suddenly. "Do you remember Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived? And the epic adventures that most could only dream of attempting?"

"I- Of course! He is perhaps the most important part of Wizarding history!"

"This is among those lines," Imogen went on. "Only this time, it will be much worse. He won't have any help- or if he does, it will be as if we are Muggles. Without magic."

"So you're saying…" Luric said slowly, closing his eyes in deep thought and inhaling slowly. "That this… this boy… is like the new Harry Potter? That we may have another Wizarding war on our hands?"

Imogen nodded. "If I am correct, then yes."

"How is that possible? We can't- _nobody _can be as terrible as Voldemort! He was _evil _to his roots… He _split his soul! _Terrible! Horrifying! Absolutely degrading and disgusting… There's no way-"

"I agree nobody can be as terrible as Voldemort- but I also think nobody can be as courageous as Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and all those who helped along the way. But I think that we must assume the worst is to come, and that this is only the beginning."

"There's no way. Absolutely no chance. If you are trying to say that this is equal to the rise of You-Know-Who, er, Voldemort, then, I hate to say it, but you're insane! You can't- You can't _possibly _be saying-"

"That's enough, Luric," Imogen interrupted, sending a harsh look at her companion."Now, we must wait. If they are to come, and arrive safely, it would be within the minute. I believe that silence would be greatly appreciated for their arrival."

Luric scowled, but didn't protest as Imogen turned her gaze back to the dark skies. The moon shone bright and full, whilst the twinkling stars had nearly disappeared from the Milky Way.

And then, as sudden as a blink, a huge object appeared in the sky, hurtling towards the earth at a thousand miles per hour.

As it grew steadily larger, Luric drew a long wooden wand from his pocket and pointed it at the sky.

"Put it away," Imogen said harshly and smacked his arm. "There will be no use for it now, it won't work, not after-"

But she was cut off as the object that had been hurtling towards them collided into the earth with a spectacular crash, sending rock, dirt, and grass everywhere. Imogen and Luric went flying; Imogen landing in a pond a few dozen yards away, while Luric's short burst of flight was buffeted by the cushion of the prickly roses.

Luric yelped in pain and twisted out of the rosebush. He nearly fell into the massive hole the flying object had created. Though he stumbled, he managed to regain his balance.

Imogen splashed out of the water with an expression of cool indifference, covered in pond scum and mud. She marched towards the hole. Her left hand seemed to be clenching and unclenching around an imaginary item, as though habit was making it hard not to do so.

"Luric," Imogen barked, wiping muck out of her eyes and off her face. "Can you see anything? Are they safe?"

"_They?" _Luric growled. "I hardly care about Micah, Imogen. It is the boy-"

"_Are they safe?" _Imogen snapped. She flicked her hand, and a particular large clump of moss and mud fell off onto the stone beneath them.

Luric grumbled as he peered into the gaping hole. "I can't tell."

"Micah!" Imogen called, her voice harsh. "Do you have the boy- is he alive?"

"Shut yer traps- we're fine!" A husky voice groveled. "Mostly, anyway."

"Mostly?" Imogen questioned. "What do you mean, Micah- _mostly?" _

A hunched-back man clambered up the edge of the hole tottering precariously for a moment before Luric hoisted him up and pulled him to a safe distance away. The reason for 'mostly' became apparent, as Micah's left leg was covered in blood, as well as his hairline and forehead. In his left arm lay a lump of gray cloth that was squiggling slightly.

Imogen strode around the hole and came to a stop before the two, not bothering to attend to Micah's wounds before she growled, "Well? Where is he?"

Micah gave a blackened smile before holding out the boy to Imogen. "Here ye go, and Luric, don't think I didn't hear yer remark 'bout you not carin'. That hurts, Luric. Hurts a lot."

"Oh, be quiet," Luric grumbled."It's not like-"

"He's okay?" Imogen cut in, looking at the boy swaddled in a gray-white blanket. "He wasn't hit by the curse at all?"

"He was actin' like a perfectly normal boy," Micah answered. He paused, then added, "Though his rattle was floatin' in midair, if that counts for anythin'."

Imogen looked up at Micah sharply, tears in her eyes. "Micah," She breathed. "That counts for everything_. Absolutely everything. " _


End file.
